Hogwarts Strangest
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: A group of friends all together solving the mysteries of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy... Oh so much fun... *Also a Harry Potter Crossover*


"Hello." The girl who sat across from Sherlock on the boat spoke softly.

"Hello." Sherlock said tiredly.

"I'm Katrina. What's your name?" She asked, reaching her hand out for a shake. Her hand was covered in a dark blue glove.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said, shaking her hand. He noticed the cane she had with her. Then he looked over her. Long brownish Ginger (From what he could see. It was dark outside), a pail complexion, dark blue eyes and she wore a Hogwarts robe, which she wrapped around herself to keep warm.

"You excited to find out what house you will be in?" Katrina asked, setting her hand back into her lap. And she slumped forward a bit.

"As much as everyone else." He gave a small smile which she returned. The boats soon docked and a rather tall plump man helped them off, Katrina using her cane to help walk.

"Thank you sir." She said politely.

"No problem my dear." He said before walking off to help other students(Well future students) off the boats. When Sherlock and Katrina spotted the castle, they both stared at it, wide eyed.

"That is gorgeous." Katrina said. Sherlock only nodded. Soon, they were all led to and inside of the castle, and up to a set of wooden doors.

When they stopped everyone was speaking and laughing. Katrina pointed to someone and pulled him over.

"Doctor. Where were you? I got off the train and I lost you." She crossed her arms

"Kids were pushing and so I was pulled onto a random boat." The boy shrugged. He had floppy brown hair and green eyes that lit up like a Christmas tree as he looked from Katrina to Sherlock and back.

"Doctor, this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock this is my friend the Doctor." She said

"It's nice to meet you Sherlock." The Doctor said, holding his hand out for a shake. Sherlock shook it

"Same. And Doctor who?" Sherlock asked.

"No. Just the Doctor." He said simply as he fixed his hair.

"He doesn't like his name." Katrina whispered to Sherlock who nodded. Then a lady with short, what looked to be a light brown or ginger who wore emerald cloaks and a pointed black hat. Immediately all the talking stopped.

"Hello. I am Professor Hudson. I teach the transfiguration cases here at Hogwarts. When you enter the dining hall, you will walk down the aisle in between the tables and stop at the stairs. We will then sort you one by one into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." She spoke clearly.

She then turned around and pushed the set of wooden doors open, all the kids fallowing to be met by cheers from the tables full of the upper years.

They all did as told and stopped at the steps. At the head table sat a bunch of adults and one person at the head of it all was a woman in the same sort of emerald cloaks at Hudson. This must have been the Headmaster, McGonagall.

But at the top of the steps was a stool on witch sat an old and tattered hat. Hudson picked it up

"Please come up and sit down when your name has been called." She cleared her throat. "Konor Gamer!" She spoke loud and clearly. A girl who had messy brown hair, witch looked like she had washed it and then as it was drying tried to take a nap. It actually looked quite pretty because the tangles looked like curls. She had the lightest blue eyes that looked to be almost white. She than sat down on the stool, the hat being placed on her head and making her bangs fall over her face.

The hat came to life. "Oh dear you're a smart one. Very smart. Muggle life's a blur. A Gamer I see! But not like the rest. No, no, no, not like the rest. Not a Gryffindor. Not a Gryffindor." Sherlock caught the saddened looks from two identical boys at the Gryffindor table. Probably her brothers. They looked like second years. Had all of Konor's family been Gryffindor.

"I never thought of putting a Gamer any place else. Ravenclaw!" He yelled. She stood up once the hat was off her head, looking at the two boys sadly then quickly walked over to the Ravenclaw table where she took a seat.

"John Watson!" Hudson called. A boy, who had a bit of a limp but still walked fast, got up the steps. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Oh. This one. This one is brave. Very brave. No other place than... Gryffindor!" The hat wailed. John quickly stood after the hat was taken off and walked to the Gryffindor table where he sat across from the twins.

"Sherlock Holmes!" The room got a bit quiet. His brother, Mycroft, went here. He was a Ravenclaw none the less. And Sherlock was known for being... Strange, if that was even the word to describe him. Sherlock quickly made his way and sat on the stool. The hat was place atop his curly black hair. His bluish greenish eyes wandered around the room before the hat spoke.

"Ah. Another Holmes. You have some big shoes to fill I see. Oh yes. There's only one place for you. Ravenclaw!" It said. The hat was taken off his head and he hurried over to the table, sitting across from Konor who stayed quiet.

"Irene Adler!" A girl with her black hair up in a bun and her eyes hidden from Sherlock's view stepped onto the stage. And she smiled when the hat touched her head.

"Oh!" The hat exclaimed making some of the first years jump. "Dark. Very dark. A darkening mind. Slytherin!" It spoke quickly. The hat was taken off her head and she waltzed over to her table.

"Katrina James!" Katrina slowly made her way up the stairs, using her cane witch shook when she walked up each step. She slowly walked over and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Oh! Oh! Another smart one. Fake leg." It mumbled the last part. _Fake leg_ Sherlock asked himself. Katrina tried to hide her small blush at those words. "Very smart though. Knows pain. Lots of loss and pain. But smart. Very smart. Ravenclaw!" After Hudson removed the hat, Katrina stood and was able to get down the stairs quickly. But before she could get in her seat next to Sherlock the next name was called.

"Molly Hooper!" A young girl walked up. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes that searched every inch of the room, taking all the new things in.

"Hufflepuff!" That was it? Nothing like what it did with the others. Just Hufflepuff? The hat was removed and Molly quickly found her seat.

"James Moriarty!" A boy with slicked back black hair and dark brown eyes that looked evily around the room as if looking to find a way to kill every single last one of them. Before the hat was even fully on his head it cried out

"Slytherin!" The hat was moved and James went to find his seat.

"Elizabeth Kovarian!" A girl who wore a black eye patch over a scared eyeball walked up, her hair was long and probably wasn't worn down much. But Sherlock thought he was a brown eye. The hat was placed on her head.

"Slytherin!" It yelled once more. The hat was removed and the girl went over, sitting across from James.

"Theta Sigma!" The name ran out and nearly the whole room stopped, a few Slytherin students laughing. The boy to step up was the Doctor himself who sat on the stool, cheeks red as everyone heard a slight mumble of 'It's the Doctor' come from his mouth.

"Smart! Oh many smart ones this year! Smart ones are good. But dark past. Oh so dark past. Hmm... Ravenclaw!" The hat was taken off the Doctors head and he sat down next to Konor.

A bunch more names were called. The Ravenclaw's got a few more students. One was the mysterious River Song, and a young bright girl named Kelby Washington.(Yes Kelby's last name is Washington)

Gryffindor got the bravest man of all, Rory Williams. Along with the annoying Philip Anderson, Sally Donovan and the clever Greg Lestrad. And Hufflepuff got the lovely Amy Pond and Marry Morstan.

Slytherin had obtained Kavern Zygon, Garet Intelligence, Annett Dalek and her twin brother Nick.

After McGonagall's speech, food looked like it grew out of the plates and the first years jumped a bit while everyone began to speak and laugh and eat. Konor looked uncomfortable as she picked at the food she had set on her plate. The Doctor turned to her.

"Hello. I'm The Doctor." He said, holding his hand out to her.

"Konor Gamer." She said, shaking the hand before returning to pick at her food.

"Why ya so sad?" Katrina asked softly. The young girl looked up.

"I'm the first in generations of my family not to be placed in Gryffindor." She said. "I guess it does give me a break from my brother's pranks." She took a bite of her chips.

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with being in another house. And if people say otherwise they can go shag themselves." Katrina said firmly, then taking a bite of her apple. Konor smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. I'm Katrina." She said, Shaking Konor's hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said. Sherlock then blurted out the strangest thing.

"Fake leg?" He turned to Katrina who turned a bright red. She took another bite from her apple, leaning her elbow onto her cane which was propped on the table leg and the bench.

"Yeah. I have a fake left leg. I lost it in a car crash when I was 8." She said rather quickly. As she looked off somewhere else.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sherlock mumbled as he took a bite of his food. River leaned over with a smirk.

"What we talking about over here?" She asked, making the Doctor jump a bit because of how close she was to him.

"Nothing." They all said at the same time. River gave a slight eye roll.

"Sure. Nothing." She rolled her eyes again and sat up straight. "I'm River Song." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Katrina said.

"Pleasure." Konor said.

"Hello." Doctor and Sherlock said at the same time.

During this time they ate, talked and laughed and at one point Katrina got Mashed potatoes on Sherlock's face which he simply whipped off, rolling his eyes.

By the time the feast was done, Sherlock and Katrina's faces were covered in mashed up food which they both whipped off and laughed at. They had all become good friends over the course of 2 hours. The Ravenclaw Prefect, Canton Jones, led all the first years through the hall. Sherlock blocked all words out, looking at the surrounding portraits that moved and talked along with the stars that changed direction every few minutes.

Then he stopped walking. Everyone was crowded around one portrait that went about 3 feet above everyone's head and stopped at the floor. It was of an old man who was writing down in a parchment with a father.

"No there is a password to open each common room door. We only know our own. Ravenclaw's password is Kartenton." Canton spoke slowly. The man on the door nodded and slowly opened. They all maid their way inside and they all looked at the beauty of the room. Many chairs and a couple couches and a single fire place. The room had one or two windows and only moonlight came though. A few oil lamps hung off each wall.

"Boy's dorms to the right, girl's dorms to the left. You will find your items on your beds already." Said the Prefect, and then walking away. When Sherlock and the Doctor found their room, they also found that they would be dorm mates.

The Doctor found his cat, a ginger cat that was big and probably lazy, in a cage on top of his trunk. Sherlock thought, had a black cat. But this was a charmed cat given to him a year before. It was a cat, that could also turn into an Owl(Just to send messages home, which his mom got it for).

The Doctor opened the cage, and stuck his hands inside, pulling the chubby cat out, placing in on the bed where he scanned the room. The Doctor threw off his robes to show that he wore a white dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. He quickly changed his pants into a pair of comfortable night pants, and slid under his covers, picking his cat up and setting it next to him.

Sherlock did the same, but changed his shirt into a plain black t-shirt and laid on his bed, then letting his cat's cage open. The cat gracefully leaped to his side and curled up next to him.

"Lights out in 5 minutes!" They heard a call. They also found themselves rooming with the Gambler Twins, Gerry and Marco. They were both tall with slick back brown hair and blue eyes. They didn't both to change and just fell onto their beds, falling into a deep sleep. And Sherlock did the same, drifing slowly into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Plase excuse the shitty ending. It was getting a bit long and I'm a bit tired right now so... Yeah. Please review!**


End file.
